The Track to the Truth
by egg10rru
Summary: One of Tory's train fantasies derails into a wet dream and leads him to realize his feelings for Colin. Oneshot, rated M for graphic lemon and language


Once again, a short little dream fic turns into eleven pages O.O;

Also once again, dedicated to Jen Lee Quick

Also also, I'll be updating Normal soon into a twoshot because apparently smutless just isn't my style.

WARNING! GRAPHIC YAOI/LEMON! If you decide to read anyway and flame it, *pulls out bag of marshmallows and a skewer*

Need to know:  
Normal text=Real world_  
Italicized=__Dream sequence_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**  
_

Tory sighed as he plunked down on the plastic train seat, squeezing his backpack that rested on his lap. Worthless day. No progress. Leaning his head against the murky window, greasy on the inside and smoggy on the outside, he let out a second sigh as he gave up trying to see the outside world through such a filthy pane of cheap glass. What little he actually could see through it was distorted, anyway, and if he wanted that, he could just go into his own little world. Actually…that's exactly what he did want. So he did.

_Tory walked along a riverbank that was strewn with olive trees, the leaves curling slightly upward at the edges and the tattered-looking white flowers blooming in clusters at the tips. How he knew they were olive trees at a time when they bore no olives, he didn't know. He figured he had just picked up the tidbit of information at some point and his subconscious was paying spectacular attention to details._

_Strolling along the peaceful scene, he absently registered somewhere in the back of his brain that the lull of the river—sorry, the train—had put him to sleep and the fantasy had commenced into a dream. Which meant, he wasn't really in control of it anymore. Shrugging, he stared up through the leaves of the olive trees as the dying sun slowly slipped under the horizon. Almost instantly it was dark, as there was a new moon in the clear sky. Under the deep shade of the trees, distinctive even against the dark of the starry night, he had never felt so alone._

_Rounding a bend in the river, he stopped walking a moment as he heard a splash. Fish? His stomach rumbled, he having forgotten his lunch on the counter that morning. If the sun had set, then it was past six, right? His mind didn't fully separate the reality from the dream, and thus he calculated he hadn't eaten in at least ten hours. He hoped it was a big fish, and that he could catch it._

_Actually, it was an awfully big fish, judging by the sound of the splash. Goody._

_Turning to the river, he whipped a pair of night vision goggles out of one of the large thigh pockets on his khaki cargo pants, detaching the fishing spear from where it was strapped to his back…yup. Definitely not in control of the scene anymore._

_What he found after activating the goggles was that his "fish" had pulled itself out of the water and was standing dripping wet in front of him, staring as if he was an alien. He felt his cheeks heat as he realized that what he was actually staring at was an incredibly beautiful, completely naked young man._

_Colin, a water nymph, stared in wonder at the strange red-haired boy with the even stranger black device affixed to his head. The boy seemed to be eyeing him up and down, which made no sense as it was too dark for a human to see anything. On the other hand he, with his black eyes adapted to the night, could see very clearly, and was appreciating what he saw. He felt drawn to this man, which he found strange, but then again everything about the human from his hair color to his clothes was strange._

_Colin sighed, knowing it was pointless anyway. 'See but not be seen, do not reach or even speak, even when free.' That was what Eros had said when he had cursed the unfortunately beautiful nymph years ago out of sheer jealousy. Colin had been rendered mute, and transformed into a part of the tree that had been his home, a lone weeping willow on the bank of the river. And the only night he was free from his wooded form was once a month on the new moon, when no one would be able to see him anyway for what he truly was._

_(…of course, Tory was not omnipotent and had no way of knowing Colin's past, his name, or really anything that went on in his head. But why should the main character of a dream sequence be the only one allowed to ponder on his experience as it happened?)_

_Tory looked into the slightly shorter male's eyes, which were obviously pitch black even through the green tint of night vision, and licked his lips. "Who are you?"_

_Colin started, still having been sure in this mind that the boy was not looking at him. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Having been unable to speak for many years, one would think he was used to it by now, but then again he'd not had anyone to __**try**__ to speak to for all those years. So it was no less frustrating now than if he had just been rendered mute yesterday. Scowling slightly, he lowered his gaze to the riverbank and put a pale hand over his throat, shaking his head._

_Tory looked at him in confusion. "You…can't speak?" At the following nod, he sighed. "Well, I'm Tory. Nice to meet you. …You're naked."_

_Colin glanced up at him, slightly amused. He shrugged, then gestured at Tory's chest, then legs. Tory looked down._

"_I'm assuming that meant, "So? Is that unnatural compared to what you are wearing?""_

_He had no clue when he had learned to read people's gestures so well, but he guessed he was right and that it was useful when Colin nodded._

"_Well, I guess nothing's supposed to make sense then. I don't even know why I am when or where I am, so what I'm wearing probably doesn't make sense here, but I don't think it makes sense to be naked either."_

_Another shrug, then Colin pointed at his goggles._

"_They let me see in the dark."_

_Colin nodded and then, feeling uncomfortable at the affirmation that he was really visible and completely in view of this strange human, turned and dropped gently into the peacefully flowing water. The current was not very strong here, but he suddenly felt disoriented as he realized that the stranger might take his actions as a dismissal. He hadn't seen or heard anyone in so long, he couldn't just let the boy leave like this. Bursting back above the surface, he sighed in relief upon seeing the male still motionless, probably from shock at his sudden actions. Floating on his back, he resumed staring at the young man._

_Tory walked slowly and cautiously along with the drifting nymph, hoping the other male didn't want him to leave. He had a feeling the dream would cease to make sense if he left the boy's side. Squinting his eyes at the strange sparkles coming off the boy's skin, which his brain tried to logically assume was just some odd combination of the dim starlight, the night vision, and water droplets, he still thought that it didn't hurt to ask. After all, the boy was just TOO pretty…not that that was a bad thing now was it?_

"_Hey…are you human?"_

_He really wasn't that shocked for some reason when the other male shook his head. Suddenly touched with an odd sense that this inhuman boy was important, that he needed to hold on to him, and that he needed to establish a bond with him since there wasn't even such a natural one as both being of the same race, he then asked,_

"_So are you a genie or something? Something mystical? This place is pretty secluded. Since I managed to find you do I get wishes or get to tell you what to do or something?"_

_Odd questions and odd reasoning to be sure, but to his dream subconscious it seemed to make perfect logical sense._

_Colin would have snorted if he had the capability. Of __**course**__ not; was the human insane?...then again, would he leave if he had nothing to gain from staying? He shrugged, then nodded his head hesitantly, looking wary as Tory smiled._

"_Wishes?" At the shake of Colin's head, he somehow smiled wider. "So you'll do what I say."_

_Tory looked around for a rock to perch on, then shrugged and sat on the damp riverbank, not really caring if his pants got wet. His subconscious seemed to know that it wouldn't matter for long, not that he could figure out what that meant. He crossed his legs Indian-style, then propped his elbows on his knees, laced his fingers together and rested his chin upon them in a brooding manner. He stared openly at Colin's body, watching as the non-human male struggled to remain motionless under his somewhat lecherous gaze. He realized it was lecherous. But the dream wouldn't let him care. That was odd, really._

_Tory smirked as he watched Colin's body play mutiny on his mind, inevitably beginning to react to Tory's full-on stare. Colin, realizing this, flushed and folded his body, dipping back beneath the surface of the shallow water so that only his eyes and top of his head remained above the surface. Strands of black hair floated on the surface, spreading out from his head and waving gently in the current._

_Tory's smirk widened._

"_But I don't want you to hide."_

_Colin looked shocked at this, but at the barely subtle command hesitantly stood up in the knee-deep water. The cool air after the cold water made him harden even further, and he looked away, embarrassed._

"…_There's something that I want to see," Tory said, shocked at himself even as he thought it. Wow. His subconscious really was pulling out all the stops, wasn't it. It was weird for him, to say the least._

"_Fill your mouth with river water. Swirl it around; but don't froth it, just softly tongue it around your mouth and mix it with saliva."_

_He waited patiently as Colin did so, watching as the beautiful being closed his eyes and bent, hands cupped, to sip clear cold water into his mouth. As he moved it gently around in his mouth, Tory continued._

"_Now stand up again, tilt your head forward slightly and open your mouth, allowing the mixture to flow over your chin, drip onto your chest, dribble onto your cock…"_

_Colin's cock twitched as Tory said the last unexpected word, his eyes and mouth falling open in shock. He watched, somewhat fascinated, as the mixture did just as Tory had said. _

"_Now see, it's not cold anymore."_

_Tory was right of course, the liquid was now perfectly matched in temperature to Colin's own body heat. But for some reason, the completely tepid liquid heated him up inside, gave him even more goosebumps than the cool air on his wet body had. His shaft was too hot; something about the situation was oddly stimulating. He shivered from the sensation._

_Tory simply observed, captivated by the effect something so strange and slightly kinky was having on this ethereal boy. Shifting uncomfortably at the tightening of his pants, he made himself continue, his face heating significantly as he realized where this dream was very quickly heading. How odd, he thought. I never do this._

"_It's perfect," Tory said, outwardly calm, "no temperature to distract you from the slightly thickened feeling of the saliva and water gliding over your nipples, trickling over your balls, almost feeling sticky as it leaks down your inner thighs because it mixed with the precum seeping down from your slit, and if you work hard enough you can imagine that it's something else, leaking from somewhere else, after something fully satisfying…" _

_And all of a sudden, imagining it, Colin felt empty, as if something were missing from where it belonged deep inside of him._

"_Looking for this?" Tory was truly shocked at his own actions, but in no way about to stop._

_Colin glanced up, then blushed frantically as he watched Tory get up on his knees and pull his loose pants down his lower thighs, fully hard as well. Tory smirked, then suddenly looped his arm around the back of Colin's neck, tugged him closer to the bank and thrust his fingers into the hot wet mouth, working Colin's tongue in between them. Colin let out something akin to an almost-moan as his erection brushed against Tory's, more the motions involved in one than any actual distinctive sound, but Tory understood the motion and licked his lips, watching Colin suck on the fingers until Tory pulled them out._

"_Have you ever done this before?"_

_Colin knew what he meant and lowered his pretty lashes and shook his head. Tory smiled wider, then lowered his hand in between Colin's cheeks and gently began to massage around the tight pucker. Colin jumped, then leaned into Tory's chest and softly bit his lower lip as Tory slid a finger inside briefly, then out again._

_Tory frowned a little in thought, then pressed against Colin's shoulder until the dark-haired nymph went to his knees in the water, bending with him to accommodate for the difference in height. Now that the water lapped at Colin's navel, Tory resumed sliding his index finger in, the motion made smoother by the water. He worked the digit a little deeper, moved it around, then pulled it back out. In and out. Tory took his time and repeated this process until the finger could move easily around in Colin's relaxing hole, then pulled it back out._

_Cupping Colin's cheek with his left hand, he then proceeded to use two fingers, repeating the whole exercise while gazing down into Colin's fathomless eyes. Colin stared back in fascination at the goggles so close to his face. Then Tory moved his head, dipping it to mouth at Colin's neck. He smirked when Colin shivered, bringing his left hand down to rub and tease at Colin's right nipple, using the distraction to insert three fingers into Colin's anal opening. With a little moaning keen, Colin pressed his face down into Tory's hair, burying his nose and breathing in the redhead's odd yet stimulating scent. (I'm picturing Axe Chocolate xD Go ahead, start singing the song with me, Bom Chika Wah Wah…3)_

_When Tory pulled away after removing his fingers, Colin gave them a significant look and then looked up a Tory with an inquisitive expression._

"_Why all three?"_

_Colin gave a nod._

_Tory smirked and held his three fingers together with the middle one stacked on top, in a triangle. He then held them next to his erection._

"_Still a little thicker. But this helps you stretch out a little first so it won't hurt."_

_Colin's eyes widened as he licked dry lips, then he hesitantly climbed out of the water, using Tory's shoulders for leverage. He turned and walked over to his tree, pressed his hands and chest to it, and stood with his legs spread out and his behind presented to Tory, a submissive invitation._

_Tory swallowed, then stood from his kneeling position by the bank and made his way towards the sheer temptation standing so willingly in front of him…_

_Suddenly a singing bass attached to the side of the tree (WTF) sprang to life, and in its tinny intercom voice sang a part of Tommy February6's "Everyday At the Bus Stop."_

"_At the bus stop - At the bus stop - Everyday at the bus stop_

_Yeah...I'll never stop - I'll never stop - baby I'll never stop"_

Tory sprang awake. "DAMMIT! First Paul and now a FISH?! It's not even my bus stop, it's my train station, so why the hell was that in my dream? And…why the _hell_ did I dream about…" Tory stopped moving in the middle of the aisle and flushed brilliantly as he felt _something_ rubbing against the inside of his boxers. "_**SHIT!**_"

"Kid! Don't just stand there! Some of us people haven't got ALL damn day, y'know." A crotchety old man complained from behind him, unable to get by with his walker.

Cursing, Tory exited the train and boarded his transfer, standing instead of sitting in order to relieve a little of the pressure and staring blatantly at the ceiling, trying not to make eye contact with anyone and definitely trying not to recall the details that had put him into this little situation. His erection was taking a long time to go away, he thought. Antsy, he tried to stop himself from jiggling around in place for the twenty minutes it took to get to the station so that he wouldn't put any unwelcome friction on his erection. It was a long twenty minutes, which he tried to distract himself from lingering broodingly over by rather fittingly trying to recall the details of Einstein's theory of relativity.

Upon finally reaching his stop, he shot off the subway and nearly ran all the way to his house. Not bothering to stop and greet Paul, he zipped by and into his room, slamming and locking the door. Panting, he thanked the stars his mom wouldn't be home until late. He knew Paul had already shrugged, given up, and made his way upstairs to watch porn or something. Most likely he'd taken Tory's dinner up with him, too. Tory sighed. Should've eaten that singing fish when he had the chance, he mused randomly, yet effectively reminding himself of his "problem". He groaned and sat on the floor, unzipping and stripping off his pants, then boxers.

Staring forlornly down at his erection, he poked it.

Okay, so he was a teen and he had a perverse college guy for a neighbor, so it's not like he didn't have access to porn and obviously it wasn't the first time he'd ever had a hard on. It was just…it always went away. Really, as soon as he imagined himself actually participating in the porn vid Paul had lent him, his erection just went flaccid. Same with gay porn off the internet; it wasn't like he wasn't curious about his own sexuality. He'd tried. Same effect. So he'd shrugged, assumed it was natural for someone as detached and observant as he was to be effectively asexual, and went on with his life.

So then, why wouldn't it go away after dreaming about Colin? He wasn't gay. He'd established that already. But…he thought back to how he'd wanted so badly to go to school with Colin, to be able to see him in a "natural environment," so that he wouldn't have to be nervous about taking the initiative. After all, a neighbor could reject offers of friendship but if they couldn't avoid each other at school it technically wouldn't be "his fault" and Colin would have no reason to suspect.

After that thought, the memories started flowing, clicking together. Checking what he wore before Colin came over. Fixing his hair and worrying over his complexion, the way girls nervously did if their crush was going to be around. Happy that Mandy called him cute but not happy that it was _Mandy_ that had called him cute, just for the opinion that gave him a little confidence for when _Colin_ came over. Hoping things he said came out right, because he had a tendency towards stumbling over his words since his brain liked to shut down whenever Colin looked at him, when Colin smiled…really, just when Colin did anything to acknowledge him. And that dream…what was that all about?

Sighing, he gazed up at the tree outside of his window.

The tree.

He felt his body go cold as half his blood rushed to his face and the other half to his suddenly pounding cock.

"Shit!" He got up, his head spinning, and made his way to the bathroom for some aspirin. "I need to just stop thinking. This _can't_ be healthy for me. How can I get rid of it?"

About to make his way out the door and back to his room, he paused suddenly, running his hand over the painted wood, and blushed again at the memory of his dream.

"…Fuck it."

He closed and locked the door, bent and leaned his forearm against the wood, and rested his forehead on his wrist. Then he closed his eyes and let his imagination run wild.

…_Colin glared painfully over his shoulder at Tory, still waiting against the tree. He seemed to blame Tory for taking too long, so, walking forward again, Tory reached Colin and let his hands rest on the small of Colin's back. He then rubbed his hands up and down the pale boy's back in apology, smiling at the miniscule shivers that he felt under his hands._

_He ran his hands back down to stroke the wishbone shape at the back of Colin's pelvis that led down between his butt cheeks. Using his right hand to part the globes, he absently rubbed at the wet pink pucker a moment, then pressed his index finger inside and started massaging gently around, searching for Colin's prostate. Upon finding the little nub, he pressed it and began rubbing gently, then harder, working it into a sensitive frenzy. Colin hissed in a breath and pressed harder against the tree for leverage, thrusting his hips back and forcing the finger deeper at the same time that Tory twisted his finger, so that the knuckle instead of the pad of the finger now worked against the prostate._

_Gasping, Colin started moving his hips against the finger, until Tory grasped his right hip and pulled out his finger. Colin threw another glare over his shoulder, but Tory just smiled at him in reassurance and rubbed the head of his unclothed penis against the twitching hole. Closing his eyes, Colin allowed his head to rest against the tree again as he lifted his hips to a better angle. Tory took a deep breath and pressed gently forward…_

Out in the real world (who gives a damn about that place) Tory unconsciously licked his palm before squeezing his hand into a firm fist, then began to slide his erection in little by little. Letting out a moan at the warm, wet, tightly engulfing sensation, he paused, letting his dream Colin adjust the way he'd seen in gay porn. His hand twitched from the effort his whole body was exerting in trying to hold perfectly still.

…_as soon as he felt his balls press up against Colin's, Tory forced himself to stop moving. He was amazed at the way Colin's inner walls were spasming around him, gritting his teeth as he waited with absolutely zilch patience for Colin to relax. Unfortunately, Colin seemed to be doing the exact opposite, becoming tighter and tighter the longer Tory forced himself to remain motionless. But maybe that was just the blood swelling his cock? Finally, Colin just glanced, breathless, over his shoulder, and gave Tory a look that told him to move._

"_I don't want to hurt you."_

_The look turned into an embarrassed glare. Colin didn't like the idea of admitting weakness or pain, but if he could just get Tory to rub that spot again it'd all go away. In answer, he suddenly tightened up around Tory…_

Tory gasped in shock, his hand suddenly clenching in reaction to his surprise at his own imagination.

…"_Fuck!"_

_Tory got the message and, pausing only long enough to aim himself roughly in the depth and direction of Colin's prostate, began to gently thrust. Clenching his teeth a little tighter every time he felt Colin wince, after a few tries he managed to get the angle right, simultaneously feeling the sensitive tip of his cock brushing against the little nub and Colin becoming less tense and pressing back against him. He smiled…_

Tory's whole body relaxed a little, the tension fading and his teeth unclamping in triumph as he felt the head of his erection nudge gently against the ring on his middle finger. He kept that angle and began thrusting harder into his fist, which he also started to move back on himself, letting loose a moan.

…_Colin panted as electricity sparkled up across every nerve in his body, ending in his brain and setting off little explosions of white light behind his eyes. He tried to concentrate, feeling his nipples rub against his tree as he pressed his hips back firmly against Tory's now hard thrusts. Feeling tears leak out of the corners of his eyes, he started as he felt Tory's wet hot tongue lap up a tear streak. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, feeling himself losing control as the heat below his abdomen tightened up in coils and he clenched his ass in anticipation…_

Feeling a tickling sensation on his other fist that was pressed against the door next to his head, Tory unthinkingly leaned toward it, eyes still shut, and licked at the trickle of sweat, appreciating the salty flavor. Both his fists clenched a little more tensely in reaction. Gasping, his mouth hung open, drool trailing down his chin as he bordered the edge of climax.

…_the squeezing was all that it took for Tory to cum hard against Colin's prostate._

"_Colin!" He screamed as he did so, clutching the boy tightly to his chest, then instantly regretted it. He shouldn't scream because the beautiful boy in front of him couldn't; all it would do would be to make the other feel left out, he told himself rationally. But through his hazy vision he saw Colin's mouth twitch up into a happy smile, forming the shape of his name over and over. He vaguely heard the wet sounds of Colin's cum hitting the bark of the tree, and smiled tiredly, squeezing Colin reassuringly and then massaging the shorter male's shoulders from behind as he pulled out._

_Colin reluctantly worked his way out of Tory's arms, sighing heavily and pointing at the new moon, dipping dangerously low on the horizon. Confused, Tory followed the finger, then glanced down at the dejected Colin._

"…_The moon?"_

_Colin nodded and made his hand into a fist, holding it up and then passing his other hand over it, a negative. He then gestured that Tory should continue his thought process._

"_The new moon?"_

_With a second sad nod of his head Colin turned and pressed himself back into the hollow in his tree. He fit perfectly. Just as dawn broke and he felt the heat leave his body as his flesh froze to wood, he looked up with tears streaking his face and his eyes widened. Tory was removing the goggles. 'Green…' he thought as he stared into Tory's bright eyes. Preoccupied, he jerked slightly (as much as his hardening flesh could manage) as he felt Tory's lips meet his own, just before all capabilities of feeling and motion left him completely._

"…_the new moon? Then I'll be here next month, and once every month after that, until we find a way to be together all the time. So wait for me." He whispered. He wasn't sure if Colin heard his promise, but he fully intended to keep it. Pressing his lips back at the spot where Colin's mouth had been, he leaned his body against the tree, tired physically and emotionally._

**BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

Startled out of his thoughts by the noise and the vibrating in his lips and teeth, Tory opened his eyes. Blushing furiously, he wrenched his mouth away from the door, his eyes widening as he took in the cum all over his fingers and the door. Grabbing some toilet paper, he started wiping as he yelled, "WHAT?!"

Paul's voice filtered through the door. Tory didn't need to see his face to know there was a smirk as wide as the Grand Canyon on that damned stubbly face.

"Jeez, bad day at school? I could hear you all the way upstairs. Are you so pissed at the guy that you had to throw a tantrum and scream at him? Or are you Colin-sexual? I can't tell because the door's locked."

Blushing even harder and yelling obscenities through the door while wondering how long Paul had been listening there, he zipped up his pants and then slammed the door open. "Fuck off, Paul! It's none of your business!"

He then proceeded to stomp in the direction of his room. Paul followed, still grinning.

"Since it apparently has no effect or function for you then, can I have my porno back?"

Tory went stock still for a moment, then, glaring, threw himself on the ground, dug it out from underneath his bed where it had been collecting dust, and chucked it as hard as he could at Paul's head, cackling grimly in retribution as it hit Paul square in the face and dislodged his glasses from one ear.

"DAMN, kid, take a chill pill," Paul complained as he straightened his glasses while bending to pick up the burned disc. "People are supposed to be mellow and satiated after they jack-"

Breaking off mid-sentence, Paul ran from the room as an infuriated Tory started flinging his precious notebooks at Paul's head.

"…_Colin_-sexual?" He supposed it made sense.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~_**

It…seemed like a logical place to end it? Anyway, nothing worth noting would have happened after that, just a hard time facing his lovely tree nymph at school and a long pondering of whether this should go in the notebook, where it eventually doesn't otherwise the ending of the second book would have QUITE different, and I like to follow all of the already established storyline :D

Also, just thought I'd say that yes, mutes can make some noises, just not many and not enough to functionally communicate. So sighs, sort-of moans, etc. are not beyond their capabilities. In case anyone decided to get picky.

…I also just realized that I am coincidentally posting this on Valentine's Day, and am worrying that not basing the plot around said day is a tactical error. *points to smut* Hopefully that will make up for it, because I'm actually kind of proud how this turned out. =^_^=


End file.
